Bilbo the Hobbit-Kitty
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: Bilbo knew that travelling with dwarves and a wizard was going to be an interesting journey, he just didn't expect for that journey to include him being turned into a kitty! With their small hobbit now a tiny, nearly helpless kitten, the dwarves realise how many dangers, both real and imagined, there are out in the world that could hurt the newly made hobbit-kitty.
1. Chapter 1

**Beta: **RoyalLadyEmma  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hobbit, if I did it would have had a much happier ending.

**Chapter 1**

It had been young Kili of all dwarves who'd started it. He had been bothering Gandalf since they'd finished breakfast to show them some kind of magic – any kind, Kili wasn't particular – he just wanted to see something amazing. Bilbo was convinced that when the wizard finally agreed it was only – and there was no nice way of putting it – to shut the young dwarf up. After all Kili had been pleading for five hours straight and there was only so much pestering even a kindly old wizard could take.

"Please! Just one little spell!" Kili had unleashed the full effect of his puppy-dog eyes on the wizard who was rubbing his forehead with frustration. "Please?"

Bilbo beginning to worry about the young dwarf's health as Gandalf's right eye began to tick, a sure sign that the older man was beginning to lose patience, and he turned his attention to the one dwarf who may be able to stop Kili. "Fili, is there any way to make him stop? I'm afraid that Gandalf might do something to him if Kili doesn't stop bothering him and soon."

Fili glanced down at the worried hobbit then over to where Gandalf did indeed seem to be twitching more noticeably. "I'm afraid when Kili gets like that there is no stopping him," the blond prince sighed. "It would be easier for everyone if Gandalf just gave in, it would spare him the Kili-sized headache he is getting."

"Master Kili, if I agree to show you one spell will you promise to cease your endless chattering and be silent for the rest of the day?" Gandalf looked down at the smaller hobbit from his greater height, his eyes stern.

Everyone blinked in surprise at Gandalf's sudden capitulation; he couldn't _really _be serious about giving into Kili's demand, could he?

Always quick to adapt, Kili was the first to get over his shock before a bright smile over took his face. "Yes! You have my word, Gandalf! I won't say another word to you for the rest of the day," he agreed happily excitedly bouncing on the spot. "I promise!"

"The things I must endure for a little peace and quiet," Gandalf muttered under his breath as he realised what the others already knew, that yes, this was the only way to get a moment of peace from and overly curious Kili.

Bouncing on his toes like the overly eager puppy he resembled Kili nearly pulled Fili and Bilbo's arms out of their sockets as he dragged the two of them to stand next to him. Now the trio had a front row view to see the spell that Gandalf was about to do for them.

It was only later Bilbo realised that he should have stopped Kili or at least told him he was fine just where he was, but his own eagerness to see the spell overwhelmed his senses. _'You know what they say about hind sight; it's always twenty-twenty.'_

Later, no matter how hard he tried to recall what happened, a flash of light that was all that Bilbo remembered before he heard a set of words that no one _ever _wanted to hear:

"Oh dear, that's not supposed to happen."

Those were the words no one wanted to hear, least of all from a wizard who could do the most incredible feats of alchemy and magic in an instant.

It no doubt goes without saying that Bilbo Baggins, a simple hobbit from the Shire who had just been hit by the wizard's spell, was probably the one person who wanted to hear them the least.

Bristling like a mad hare, Bilbo turned towards where he'd last heard Gandalf's voice, ready to give the wizard a piece of his mind, only to stop as he came face-to-face with said wizard's shoe.

Everyone stared in absolute amazement, for where once stood their burglar now crouched a small orange and white ball of fluff otherwise known as a...

"Kitty!" Kili cried out happily as he scooped the tiny ball of fur into his arms and cuddled the kitten close to his body.

A little stunned at the sudden change in size and perspective, Bilbo allowed the young dwarf to hold him; in fact he took a great deal of comfort from being pressed against Kili's chest and the dwarf was very warm.

"Gandalf! What have you done to my burglar?" Thorin demanded, his voice thundering through the treetops as he stared at the tiny orange creature that his youngest nephew was currently snuggling with.

Bilbo's newly acquired and rather sensitive kitty ears flattened against his skull at Thorin's angry roar.

Kili shifted and covered Bilbo's ears with his hand. "Uncle, your scaring Bilbo! If you're going to yell do it away from our hobbit-kitty," Kili demanded as he turned his attention to Bilbo. "Who's an adorable little hobbit-kitty? You are that's who."

Thorin could only stare at his youngest nephew who had just dismissed him to focus on the newly-turned kitty held snug in his arms.

"Hey! Don't you dare hog Bilbo!" Overcome with jealousy, Fili darted forward and tried his best snatch Bilbo out of his brother's arms.

In response Kili tightened his grip on Bilbo and darted just out of his brother's reach. "No way! I saw him first."

Bilbo was beginning to grow more distressed the longer that Fili and Kili fought over him and a tiny but insistent meow escaped his mouth. Just as he was contemplating using his needle-sharp claws to make himself heard, he was rescued by the most unlikely of saviours.

"Oi! Hand him over, now! You're going to drop or worse, you'll crush his little body," Dwalin growled as he reached in and gently plucked Bilbo out of Kili's hands. "Until you two can be trusted with our newly changed hobbit you will have limited and supervised time with Bilbo."

Fili and Kili's disappointed pouts were completely wasted on Dwalin as he had already turned away and was giving the two sulking princes his back. Ignoring them completely, he instead focused all of his attention on the kitty who was staring up at him with immense awe and just the tiniest hint of fear. "Don't worry, little one, I don't plan on dropping you," the dwarf promised in a soft voice as he gently cradled Bilbo against his chest.

Slowly Bilbo began to relax as Dwalin ran his fingers through his fur and scratched behind his ears. It only took a few moments before a rather loud purr tore itself free from Bilbo's mouth as he melted into a boneless mess in Dwalin's arms; everything the dwarf was doing felt so good Bilbo completely relaxed.

Silence fell around the campsite as everyone watched Dwalin draw another such loud purr from the newly-changed hobbit. Sensing everyone's eyes on him Dwalin lifted his gaze off of the kitten in his arms, turned back around and favoured everyone who was looking at him funny with a glare. "What?" he barked out indignantly.

Balin shook his head with mock exasperation; he knew his brother's great love of animals and children very well and he so was not at all surprised with how gently Dwalin was handling the small creature. Balin held up his hands in surrender; "Nothing brother, it's all good. I just think many of them aren't used to seeing your softer side," he helpfully pointed out with a smile.

A slightly embarrassed scowl graced Dwalin's face as he grumbled at them. "Yeah, well…"

While the others were coming to terms with seeing this new side of Dwalin's personality, Bilbo was beginning to have a small panic attack.

_'I'm a kitten!'_ Bilbo wasn't sure how he should feel about that, after all it's not every day one went from being a hobbit one second to being a kitten the next, one small enough that he managed to fit snuggly in the palm of a dwarf.

"So am I the only one who wishes to know how long our hobbit is going to stay a kitten? Because let's face it, if Bilbo in his normal hobbit form had little to no chance against Smaug then as a wee tiny kitten he's doomed for certain." Bofur piped up with a truth none of the others had even considered.

No one noticed the tiny growl that escaped Thorin when Bofur called Bilbo _their_ hobbit.

Stroking his beard in thoughtful consideration, Gandalf studied the nervous orange kitten in Dwalin's arms. "Well, to begin with, I have no idea how this happened and trust me I will figure it out, but I wouldn't worry about him too much; the spell should wear off in about a week, give or take a day or two."

A terrified meow escaped Bilbo's mouth and he dug his claws into Dwalin's hand. He didn't want to be a kitten at all, not for a day and certainly not for an entire week! The world was already terrifying enough when he was a hobbit, thank you very much, but as a tiny kitten it was far, far worse. _'Never mind the Smaug; I'm more likely to be stepped on by one of these oafs and squashed like a bug long before the Smaug even find out I'm so vulnerable!'_

Dwalin felt Bilbo's tiny claws dig into the unprotected flesh on his hands and he could clearly feel Bilbo shivering against him in terror at the idea of being stuck like this for any length of time. Dwalin felt an unexpected sense of protectiveness wash over him; "Then until our hobbit is back to normal he is under my protection," the tattooed dwarf declared with a finality that dared anyone to argue with him.

Everyone was stunned by Dwalin's declaration, none more than Bilbo but that feeling quickly gave way to a sense of warmth and safety. The newly-made kitten-hobbit knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would be safe with the dwarf and Bilbo began to purr and knead his soft little paws against his saviour's skin, showing Dwalin his acceptance of protection.

In vain Thorin tried to ignore the sharp pain in his chest as he watched Bilbo cuddle deeper into Dwalin's embrace. _'It's not fair! If_ _anyone should be cuddling with our hobbit-kitten it should be_ _me!'_

Dwalin glared at everyone daring each one in turn to say anything against his offer of protection, but his gaze lingered on Thorin the longest; he could see a hint of challenge in his best friend eyes. He wasn't blind, he knew the reasons why Thorin often acted like a jerk around their hobbit but all he could do was tell Thorin to attempt to be nice to Bilbo. Maybe that way the hobbit would stop getting that scared-little-rabbit-look in his eyes whenever he so much as glanced at the dwarf king.

As much as Thorin wanted to raise a protest over Dwalin being the only one to look after Bilbo he knew that if he did, it would raise unwanted questions amongst the others about why _he_ should be the one who looked after Bilbo. Another thought struck the king, _'Besides if it isn't Dwalin looking after him then Fili and Kili will offer and I think my hobbit is in safer hands with my brother.' _Thorin didn't have much of a choice as he reluctantly bowed his head and said, "Very well, you will be in charge of caring for our burglar."

"Hobbit-kitty," Kili piped up at that moment and Thorin gazed at his nephew with a confused look in his eyes. "Bilbo's not our burglar, uncle, he's now our hobbit-kitty," Kili declared with a firm nod.

"I like it." Fili piped up his agreement; he really liked the sound of that name, and he repeated it softly, "hobbit-kitty, yeah!"

Thorin could feel the beginnings of a headache forming and he knew if he didn't agree to call Bilbo their hobbit-kitty his two sister-sons would sulk and pout for the rest of the day. He'd been though that before and had absolutely no desire to experience it again; with a quick eye-roll, he agreed. "Fine, Bilbo is now our hobbit-kitty. Does anyone else have an problem with that?" he demanded as he looked around at the others.

A growly, protesting meow came from the small orange and white ball of fur in Dwalin's arms. A smirk appeared on the dwarf's face as he glanced down at the hissing kitten and he noticed that Bilbo's angry yellow eyes were firmly locked on Thorin. "I do think there is one here who has a problem with being called a hobbit-kitty."

A slow mischievous smirk appeared on Thorin's face causing Bilbo to arch his back and hiss furiously; his hair was standing on end and his tail had grown to the size of a bottle-brush. He just knew that that blasted yet gorgeous dwarf was going to keep that blasted nickname just to annoy him. "Yes, I think hobbit-kitty fits our new addition perfectly," Thorin declared with a toothy grin.

Another angry hiss tore itself free from Bilbo's tiny mouth before he decided to show Thorin his displeasure and doing the only thing a wee creature currently be cuddled by a dwarf could do, he turned around as best he could in Dwalin's arms and gave Thorin his back. _'So there!' _he snorted as he settled in for a nap.

Fili and Kili forced themselves to smother their laughter as Bilbo blatantly shunned their uncle and even more so when they saw the look of utter shock that appeared in their uncle's eyes. As king, Thorin was not used to being ignored or slighted by anyone, but to be put in his place by a hobbit-kitty was… well, simply unthinkable! Sharing a look that said "We should get away from him," the two brothers quickly made their way over to Dwalin's side.

Sensing eyes on him Bilbo lifted his head abandoned his attempt to sleep and blinked wearily up at the two brothers peering at him eagerly. His brain may have suddenly become the smallest of the group but that didn't mean he was fooled by the innocent look in their eyes; they wanted something.

"Can we please hold you, Bilbo?" Kili pleading using his famous puppy-dog eyes, the ones that he knew their hobbit couldn't say no to, and, Bilbo suddenly recalled, the very ones that had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

If Bilbo knew how to speak cat, he would have cursed up a storm as Kili's brown eyes widened and began to water slightly and he knew it was over; he was so completely helpless against that look. He didn't dare look at Fili, knowing full well that the blond dwarf was giving him a similar look. With a tiny sigh of exasperated surrender, he nodded his furry head and let out a tiny meow as Fili snatched him away from Dwalin's arms.

"Careful now, remember he's fragile, you can't squeeze him or treat him rough, okay?" Dwalin reminded them.

"He really is a tiny thing, isn't he?" Fili commented as he gazed down at the kitten in his arms, smiling as Bilbo gazed back at him and his tiny ear flickered in acknowledgement.

"And much more breakable," Bofur pointed out. "I have a feeling that our hobbit-kitty would make a tasty snack for old Smaug," he added rather cheerfully.

Terror ran through Bilbo's tiny kitten body at the mention of the dragon and all his hair stood on end as he automatically tried to make himself look bigger and scarier than he really was. Feeling Bilbo shiver against him Fili tucked him in closer to his body and stroked a comforting hand along his side. "Stop that," he chided. "You're frightening Bilbo and besides, there's no need to mention the dragon because there is no way that Kili or I will allow Bilbo to face Smaug like this!" Fili declared fervently. Next to him Kili nodded his head in agreement as he took a brave and protective stance next to his brother and Bilbo.

A grateful meow escaped Bilbo's lips as he looked up at the two dwarf princes with gratitude shining in his honey-coloured eyes.

It took all of Fili and Kili's princely training to stop them from cooing all over the kitten, well, that and the knowledge that the group would never let them live it down if they did.

"You do know that until Bilbo changes back, you cannot travel; the journey is far too dangerous for such a small kitten," Gandalf stated as he came to stand next to the two protective young dwarves.

"What are you suggesting, wizard?" Thorin did not like the tone of Gandalf's voice.

"Rivendell is nearby and I believe it's the safest place for Bilbo until he changes back," Gandalf suggested wisely.

In Fili's arms it did not escape anyone's attention at the way Bilbo perked right up at the mention of elves, something which earned him a scowl from all the dwarves present and none was darker than Thorin's.

"I hate to say it, laddie, but Gandalf is right; we need to stay somewhere safe until Bilbo returns to his former self." Balin could see the wizard's point; there were many dangers out there and for a helpless kitten they would be even greater. _'Plus, there is the whole fact that I do not wish to face the wizard's wrath should anything happen to young Bilbo. I wouldn't forgive myself_ _if our hobbit-kitten were to get hurt,' _the older dwarf thought to himself.

As the dwarf king, Thorin greatly disliked asking the elves for _anything_, but Bilbo's life was in their hands and he could not deny that Gandalf and Balin were right. This journey would be too dangerous with a kitten aboard and they really did need their burglar back to his normal self before they reach Erebor. "How do you know that the elves will grant us sanctuary?" Thorin asked reluctantly; he had very little hope of the elves offering them anything more than a slammed door in their faces.

Gandalf looked to the sky. "Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves," he pleaded with the powers that be. "I've told you before Lord Elrond is not your enemy, Thorin Oakenshield, and it would serve you well to remember that. They will give you shelter."

"I don't like the situation any more than you do, brother, but we do need our burglar whole and back as his normal hobbity self before we can even think of continuing on," Dwalin whispered lowly to Thorin; still it wasn't low enough and Bilbo's ears flickered as he caught Dwalin's statement.

_'I am not hobbity!' _Bilbo thought sourly to himself. _'See if I cuddle with him again.' _In that moment Bilbo decided he would only allow Fili, Kili, Gandalf, Ori and Balin anywhere near him. _'Hobbity indeed!'_

Fili glanced down at Bilbo when heard the small huff that escaped the hobbit-kitten's mouth. "I don't think Bilbo is too happy with Uncle right now," he whispered softly to his brother.

Kili fought the urge to sigh with irritation; their uncle was making no progress with wooing their hobbit and darn it all, he wanted a hobbit uncle by the time they reached Erebor! "Uncle is rather hopeless at this whole love thing, isn't he?"

Fili nodded his head. "Indeed he is, brother; you know what this means, don't you?"

A look of pure mischief entered Kili's eyes. "That we're going to have to do something about it?"

"Oh yeah!"

Bilbo didn't know why but the look of gleeful mischief that the brother's exchanged had him shivering in pure terror; he knew very well just how imaginative the boys could be when they wanted something.

As the rest of the group stood about uncomfortably, trying not to stare, Thorin and Gandalf were engaged in a silent contest of wills until finally Thorin growled, "Very well! We shall head for your elves, but I will be expecting an apology when we are turned away."

"And yet I hold out no hope of getting one from you, Thorin Oakenshield, when I am proven right," Gandalf shot back. _'Oh yes this is going to be a rather fun visit. I do hope Elrond will forgive me for unleashing dwarves upon his fair Rivendell.' _

From his perch in Fili's arms Bilbo perked right up as he heard the two come to an uneasy alliance; after all he was finally going to see real elves!

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta: **RoyalLadyEmma  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hobbit, if I did it would have had a much happier ending.

**Chapter 2**

It quickly became clear that the dwarves, including Thorin, were a little paranoid about the unknown dangers that awaited the small hobbit-turned-kitten in the wild. Once the troupe set off for Rivendell, Bilbo didn't set a single paw on the ground unless he needed to go to the bathroom and even then Bilbo suspected that someone was keeping an unobtrusive eye on him. It didn't upset him, though, because Bilbo knew that the dwarves were really just looking out for him. They feared he would injure himself if they were to let him roam freely seeing that there were rocks even bigger than him littering the roadway in places.

It all made Bilbo wonder how they would have acted if they had had to face the trolls with him as a hobbit-kitty and then he quickly put a stop to that train of thought. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened to his wonderful dwarves if he hadn't been able to stall the trolls until Gandalf could break the stone shining the sunlight onto them thereby turning them into stone.

Right from the start Fili, Kili and Ori shared the duty of caring Bilbo equally although the hobbit-kitten knew that the three young ones were the most excited about caring for him and playing with him. Bilbo refused to play favourites, allowing the others their moments to pat him, but it did hurt his feelings that the dwarf he cared about more than any of the others merely shot him looks when he didn't think the hobbit would notice.

Next to the younger dwarfs Bilbo enjoyed being around Dwalin the most, as the dwarf allowed him some freedom and didn't expect cuddles all the time. It quickly became a habit that once Kili, Fili and Ori had fallen asleep for the night Bilbo would wiggle out of the arms of whoever was holding him that night and make his way over to Dwalin for a quiet night time cuddle. And if Thorin just happened to be seated next to Dwalin well Bilbo didn't truly mind. Plus it turned out even Thorin couldn't resist the pleading of a wee fluffy kitten with big amber-coloured eyes and a squeaky little meow. More than once he'd actually gotten the dwarf king to pet him, but only when the king was sure the others were asleep. Bilbo didn't mind that they were stolen moments with Thorin, but it did hurt his feelings quite a bit to know that Thorin was able to accept him in kitten form while rejecting his regular hobbit self.

From his spot across the fire Balin shared a knowing look with his brother as Bilbo hopped up in the empty space between Thorin and Dwalin, accidentally on purpose laying a little closer to Thorin than he did last time. Neither of them missed the way Thorin immediately shifted just the slightest so he was closer to Bilbo without making it look too obviously like he was trying to get closer to the hobbit-kitten.

_'Aye, at the rate they are moving Erebor will be long claimed and restored to its glory before either one of them thinks of making a move.' _Balin knew Thorin well enough to know that his king just didn't see and therefore refused to believe that Bilbo liked him as much more than a friend. He also knew that Bilbo was too afraid of being rejected by Thorin to come forward and say anything. _'Given the way Thorin has treated our burglar since they met it will have to be Thorin who makes the first move but unfortunately I don't see that happening for a long time. Still…' _Balin couldn't help but turn a speculative gaze onto the wizard who was creating the most fantastically imaginative things with each puff of his pipe smoke, _'perhaps this accident was not such an accident after all.' _

Dwalin couldn't keep the grin off his face as he watched Bilbo curl up into a small ball on the edge of Thorin's fur cloak, nor could he miss the chance to annoy his love sick friend at the soft look and gentle smile that appeared in Thorin's eyes as Bilbo began to drift off. "You know if ye had been nicer to our burglar from the start you might have a hobbit curling into your side instead of a kitten."

Thorin scowled at Dwalin and refused to pay any more attention to his snickering friend; he would have moved away regally, not stalked majestically away like Dwalin liked to claim he did, but he didn't want to disturb Bilbo. He settled for hissing quietly but ferociously, "Shut up, Dwalin!"

Dwalin just grinned at his friend with a knowing look in his eyes that made thoroughly irritated Thorin and made him want to reach over Bilbo and hit him. Dwalin wondered how much longer his friend could deny the truth about what he felt about the hobbit. _'I wonder how long your denial will last now that you have to watch Bilbo hanging all over those blasted elves.' _

Not one member of the rag-tag travelling company had missed the way Bilbo's eyes lit up whenever he talked about those tree shaggers, and not even Thorin was immune to jealousy. if In fact they had been so sure that Thorin's emotional self-control would snap and he would claim Bilbo right there and then. There were even a number of secret wagers amongst the troupes but to their immense disappointment, all the king did was scowl deeply at the hobbit before stalking off into the trees, where he sat and stared off into the distance.

No, Dwalin was convinced that Thorin would find a way to make sure that from the moment they arrived in Rivendell the elves knew Bilbo was taken, even if the hobbit-kitten himself didn't know it. _'Huh, this visit to the elves might not be so bad if I get to watch a frustrated Thorin trying to ignore and claim Bilbo all at the same time.' _Dwalin knew it wasn't nice to take pleasure out of his friend's suffering but this was a suffering his friend had brought on himself and like a good friend, he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

Not trusting the safety or anonymity of the more well-travelled roads Gandalf led the dwarves along a lesser known route, one that coincidentally led them to meeting his fellow wizard, Radagast the Brown. Radagast was a rather strange wizard who was more in tune with nature and animals than with his fellow man, but the two had been friends for decades. Radagast enjoyed a rather pleasant and lengthy conversation with Bilbo, after which he informed the dwarves that Bilbo was _not_ 'hobbity'. Unfortunately, despite his vast experience with animals of every shape, size and breed, Radagast just could not figure out a way to turn the kitten back into a hobbit.

Radagast joined the travelling band for dinner, during which Gandalf learned the disturbing news of a dark presence that was slowly over taking Mirkwood. After the meal had been finished and clean-up was over, Radagast pulled Gandalf away from the group and after a long, sometimes emotional conversation, Radagast gave his old friend something he had found in Dol Guldur. Gandalf had quickly concealed the object in his robes but everyone noticed that whatever it was, it definitely set the wizard on edge.

Before anyone could ask what was going on an eerie howl pierced the air sending a trembling Bilbo to curl up in Fili's arms but rather than cuddle with the hobbity-kitten like he wanted, the blond dwarf prince shifted him to his shoulder. "Dig your claws in, little guy, and hang on tight as you can," Fili ordered. He knew there was no way that Bilbo's tiny claws could do any harm to _him_ but the weave of the fabric would give the hobbit-kitty something he could grip easily.

Bilbo didn't hesitate to do just what Fili ordered and from his perch, he watched as Gandalf questioned Thorin regarding who he had told about their quest. The dwarf king vehemently denied telling anyone but it was obvious that the wizard didn't believe him. To make matters worse, Gandalf loudly declared to one and all that they were being hunted although he didn't say by whom. As a final blow, Ori suddenly shouted at them that their ponies had just bolted and that they were all on their own.

Before he started travelling with the dwarves Bilbo had only seen fighting during that horrible Fell Winter when he'd lost both his parents to the wolves. With those images flooding his memory, Bilbo flattened his little body and clung to Fili like a second skin as the group did their very best to avoid the wargs and orcs that were now hunting them.

Not surprisingly, it was Radagast who offered to lead the evil pursuers away so that Gandalf could get his men to safety. Bilbo and the dwarves weren't sure what was so special about the wizard's Rhosgabel rabbits until they watched with open-mouthed amazement as the lop-eared hares successfully led away the wargs and their riders away from them.

Somehow during chaos of losing their horses and the ensuing fight with the orcs they lost Gandalf until the wizard suddenly popped up from behind some boulders. "This way, you fools!" Gandalf shouted waving them on.

After they followed the wizard to the safety of a deep cavern, Thorin ordered them to explore the location and it was Dwalin who found the path way at the back of the cave. As they followed the winding trail through the mountain, Kili was helping his brother untangle a terrified hobbit-kitty from Fili's blond hair. Unfortunately for Fili, Bilbo wasn't at all interested in losing what he now considered a very safe place to be and he refused to cooperate. Between hissing, growling and reattaching his claws every chance he got, Bilbo was making the task very difficult, causing Fili to groan and flinch with pain every time Kili accidentally tugged on his hair.

"Sorry," Kili murmured the fifth time Fili winced, "but Bilbo is really scared and he just won't let go of you."

It wasn't until they emerged from the darkness of the tunnel into the bright light of day did Bilbo go lax and let Kili pluck him from his brother's shoulder. As the hobbit-kitty looked around, his eyes widened with amazement as he stared transfixed at his first sight of Rivendell.

Thorin scowled as he watched the look of intense awe growing in Bilbo's eyes; he really did not like the hobbit's fascination with the troublesome elves. _'The sooner we can get our burglar back to normal the sooner we can leave the elves behind.' _The dwarf king still did not share Gandalf's belief that the elves would be welcoming and helpful to them.

TBC...


End file.
